Divided
by ThatOneEngie
Summary: A young canadian combat engineer is chrushed by rubble. but instead of dying, he wakes up in a unkown forest.
1. Chapter 1

OPERATION PURPLE RAIN

02:00

LOCATION : SOUTH AFRICA

DATE : SEPTEMBER 15TH 2013

FORCES INVOLVED : US RANGERS AND CANADIAN SPECIAL FORCES

~O~O~O~O~O~

Pain. all I could feel was pain. I slowly opened my eyes. " We got a live one! " I heard a voice say, and seconds later I felt myself being lifted up. I started to remember. the mission briefing, the drive in the humvee with the us rangers and the ied going off. " You all right there? " I heard a voice with a light southern accent say to me. I opened my eyes to see a us rangers medic looking me over. Yeah I'm all right. I said starting to get up. " fuckin rebels and their damn ieds. " I said to the medic. " you can say that again buddy. " he said patting me on the back. how many wounded in the crash? I asked him. " You're the last Canadian alive " he said. "Fuck." I replied, finding my Remington shotgun and my c8 assault rifle.

" looks like we're hoofing it to the objective. " I said loading my weapons. and putting a eclan scope on my c8. " all right men, let's move out! " I heard their captain say. " HOO RAH! " I heard them shout and start walking. I followed.

we reached the objective, where there was a heavy firefight going on. " Engage them! " I heard their captain say. we started running toward the fire and I put my c8 into semi auto and took a rebel down with a headshot. one of them took out a rpg. " RPG! " I shouted, shoving a ranger private to cover, as he fired it at me. " Corporal look out! " the private shouted as I barely dodged it. I shot the rebel in the head with my c8 and started running to cover. I saw a ranger get shot in the head near me. I dived to cover as a shot went right by my head. I got on my headset to the ranger captain. Performing flanking maneuver, cover me. " Rodger that " he said. I sprinted from cover to cover until I got inside a nearby building. my hands shaky, I sat down and reloaded my c8. I was now behind the rebels. I took out my Remington and shot one in the back, severing his spine and killing him. I moved to the next one and killed him too. I got on the mic with the ranger captain and said " We've got a rpk gunner behind the fountain! " " Rodger tha- " he said before I heard screams of pain and gurgling noises. I looked out and saw that he was stabbed in the throat. one of the rebels saw me and alerted a rebel with a rpg, who fired and hit above the doorway I was standing in, causing rubble to fall on me. I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

This Did Not Just Happen.

I opened my eyes to a dark forest. " The fuck? " I said. I got up and rubbed my eyes. my c7 and my Remington were right beside me. I checked my ammo on both guns. my c7 was half empty, and my shotguns internal magazine was empty. I loaded my magazine, and put it in y c7, and reloaded my shotgun. I slung my shotgun on my back and rolled my shoulders. I heard talking, Are you sure you saw something over here twilight? a voice said. Twilight? that's an odd name i thought to myself. Yes rarity, I'm sure i saw something wearing what looked like a uniform, There it is! I realized i had just been seen, so i tried to sneak away. Stop! they yelled. I ran Faster than I'd ever ran. Dash it went that way! the voice yelled. my mind started racing top who these fuckers were. mercenaries? that could explain the names. Not too many female mercenaries though. I heard and flapping above me. Just birds i said to myself, when i heard a crashing from above me, it quickly changed into the sound of horses running. An opening in the forest was just ahead, so i put my c7 on semi auto, and ran faster, preparing for a fight. i broke into the clearing and spun around, pointing my gun at the horse rider. What i saw was no horse and rider. it was a blue Motherfucking Pegasus with a rainbow mane. i hesitated, that it pounced on me, knocking my c7 out of my hands. Who and what are you?! it yelled. I shoved it off me and unslinged my shotgun and aimed at it. The thing ran at me, so i fired a round of buckshot, and bit of it clipping its leg. it stumbled and fell on its face. i saw a small town nearby. i grabbed my c7 and ran towards it. its inhabitants may know where i was. As soon as i got there, i heard window shutters slamming closed and and slamming and being locked. Fucking dammit. i said. i heard the same steps from the forest behind me. You hurt rainbow dash. i turned around to see six more f the things with necklaces, but there was a purple one with a tiara. i got ready for a battle. Look, i don't want a fight. I said. I just need to get back home. This seemed to calm the mod a bit. You hurt our friend. An orange one with a southern accent said. It was self-defense. i said. You're coming with us. the purple one said. You are not my superior, so i don't have to do shit. The purple one got a glow around its... horn? and fired a ball of something at me. I passed out.


End file.
